


Her Pleasure and His Shame

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bladder Control, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Seraphi loves to torment her firstborn.





	Her Pleasure and His Shame

**Author's Note:**

> *bill wurtz voice* is it garbage time? i think it's garbage time

Every time it happened, Seraphi tried to make Balem squirm as much as possible. When he was a child, she didn’t mind so much, but as he got older it annoyed her more and more. They slipped into a routine, one that Seraphi took sadistic pleasure in. She would pull him close to her, touch his inner thighs, watch the way his face turned bright red. “Your legs are wet, Balem. Why is that?” Her voice was soft, deceptively sweet. “I- Mama, I didn’t mean to- I just-” He rarely ever got to finish stammering out excuses before she struck him.

Sometimes she only lectured him, sometimes she punctuated her words with violence. “This is pathetic, Balem. You are too old for this, and I will not have a son who can’t control his own body.” “Mama, it’s been- it’s been a long time, years since the last-” “Years are nothing to us, you know that.” Seraphi was always delighted by the effect her words had on Balem; he went from a haughty, proud Entitled to her frightened, humiliated son in seconds. Watching Balem work with her, help her build their empire, made her proud. Watching Balem tremble before her, struggling to hold back tears of shame, made her deeply satisfied.

Her favorite part was devising a punishment. Once, she had sat down and tugged Balem onto her lap, stroking his soft, freckled cheek as he mumbled apologies. His pants were still damp, she could still smell the urine on him, and she knew he was acutely aware of those things as well. “Why,” she said conversationally, “should I let you work with me? If you’re going to wet yourself like a child, shouldn’t I treat you like one?” “No, Mama, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help it, I didn’t realize until, until I-” “Quiet,” Seraphi cooed, pressing a finger to Balem’s pretty, pouty mouth.

“Maybe you should sit out of my business ventures until you learn to control yourself.” “I can control myself, Mama, it was an accident. It won’t happen again.” “You know you’re lying. What did the doctor say it was, again?” Seraphi pressed on Balem’s lower abdomen, making him squirm. “He said it was medical,” Balem muttered, looking at his rings. “He said it’s not my fault, Mama, you remember.” “Yes, dear, I remember. Underdeveloped bladder. And I spent so much time and money trying to make your genes perfect,” Seraphi sighed. She adjusted her position, tightening her hold on Balem. “I’m sure I can find some sort of surgery to fix you,” she promised.

It was true that such surgeries existed, but Seraphi had no intention of letting Balem undergo any procedure that might make him less dependent on her. And his problem did make him dependent, there was no doubt about that. Balem accepted her punishments without a word, nodding when she told him he deserved it for his disgraceful conduct. He never protested when she cleaned him up, scrubbing his legs and genitals roughly with soap she knew burned, dousing him with freezing water. After, she would wrap him in a robe and let him lie in her bed, kissed and cuddled him until he fell asleep in her arms.

Balem had such a pretty voice, even after that unfortunate incident with the splice. Seraphi had screamed when it happened, demanded the creature be put down, but once Balem was in stable condition she had to admit it had been amusing to watch. Balem had wet himself when the thing attacked him, not that anyone could really blame him, given the circumstances. His throat was permanently damaged, and for several decades he had immense difficulty speaking. 

After the splice, Seraphi like to punish Balem by hurting his sensitive throat. She might deny him water when he wet himself, reveling in how much pain the dehydration caused. She might take him in her lap and force him to drink more water than he could handle, laughing as he choked and struggled. Sometimes Seraphi had Balem drink emetic poison, knowing that vomiting hurt his damaged throat even more than dehydration.

She never tired of those games, but she did find an even better one. It was temporary, as Balem was only mute for so long, but Seraphi enjoyed it more than anything. Whenever he started to fidget, or stood up to use the restroom, she would set him on her lap and wrap her arms around his waist, squeezing his midsection just enough to make him whimper. Balem would always push at her gently and gesture towards the restroom, looking more panicked by the minute when she pretended not to understand. He collapsed against her when he inevitably lost control, crying into her shoulder and never noticing her smile.


End file.
